Moving on?
by Addicted2Vamps
Summary: I've read tons of the same shadow kiss fanfics but none are like this. What if Dimitri and Rose were caught in the cabn? There was know strigoi attack. And they loose each other. Read for more. New writer. Give me a chance. My first story. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. ONLY THE STORY IS MINE.

A VAPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC

ALBERTA'S POV

I wonder what's taking them so long. I've known rose since she first came to the Academy and she's been like a daughter to me .I know Rose has her 'outbursts' sometimes, but she is an extremely hard working and dedicating guardian to be. This is so unlike her, she gets angry but she would never attack a Moroi so violently like that.

"Please take Vasilissa to the nurse to get checked out please," I asked the guards to do.

"Of course Guardian Petrov," they replied.

Vasilissa looked as shaken up as Rose. What was going on here? I need to find out. I walked in the direction Guardian Belikov and Rose had gone. I walked and walked, and I still couldn't find them, until I came across a small cabin.

_It's worth a try._ I thought to myself.

I walked up to it and decided to check the misty windows. I mean im a guardian right, I know better than anyone then to come head on to something unknown. I wiped my hand across the mist glass to get a better look.

I was stiff from shock.

There was no threat or Strigoi.

It was the very _last_ thing I expected to see.

Guardian Belikov naked.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. To be honest he has a nice ass. _Snap out of it_ I thought. I soon did because I realised where Rose was if he was there.

**HI IM A NEW WRITER. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP WHICH COULD BE TOMORROW OR THE ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IF I UPDATE LATE BECAUSE I STLL HAVE SCHOOL AD **

**LUV FROM EL**

**XXO**


	2. Chapter 2 Decision making

Chapter 2

ALBERTA'S POV

What am I going to do? I mean to be honest I kind of saw this coming. I saw how Guardian Belikov looked at Rose when she wasn't looking. Or how Rose blushed when Guardian Belikov was around. I'm sure Rose wasn't forced into anything because the girl can handle herself, plus I saw how they looked at each other with love and lust filled eyes. I just didn't want to believe it, because I knew that if_ I_ suspected something or had evidence about this situation, it would then be my duty to tell Kirova.

I can't. I just can't do that to Rose or Belikov, there good people and they didn't deserve to be punished just for loving each other. God I'm just so mad at Belikov, how could he let this happen. Rose is his student for god sake, a minor that shouldn't attract someone.

I decided to quickly turn back and walk to the academy to think about exactly what I should do. I don't want to get them punished, but I can't let this matter to be forgotten about. I mean I'm the most unromantic person in this school and yet I managed to notice that those two have more than just a student teacher relationship. Someone else _will _eventually find out if I don't do something and let's just say they won't be as understanding as me.

I think I know. What. To. Do.

ROSE'S POV

I Rose Hathaway has actually lost their virginity. Most people on campus probably thought I've already done it, but I wanted to wait for that one person who I loved and I'm glad I did. Dimitri was…perfect. He was so gentle with me and he would always look or ask for my permission and that was really important to me. He treated me right on my first time and gave me pleasure I had never experienced before.

"Sooo what happens now?" I asked him.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Come on Dimitri, now we've actually done it, do you _really_ think you can resist me?"

He laughed slightly and flipped me over so he was now hovering over me making me yelp.

"Oh yeah? Do you could resist me? I'm the teacher you're the student remember."

M SCENE PART

I bucked my hips in response making him growl. We soon started to kiss. The kiss gradually starting to get more hungry and passionate. The thought of him still wanting me after we just had sex made me wet and he embarrassingly noticed.

"So wet already Roza and your telling me that I won't be able to resist."

I growled, a sound I never even knew I could make, and flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed his lips once and then moved on to kissing his neck, making him groan urging me to go on further. I kissed all of his bare chest making little love bites as I went on. I stopped when I felt his hard growing member throb against my leg. He noticed that I noticed and soon he was in charge again.

"You ready for round 2?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, like he had to ask I was all for another round of my newly found pleasure. I was taken out of my train of thought when I noticed him inched away from my entrence. He looked in my eyesfor my approval. I nodded in response and winced as he plunged his dick inside of me. I felt the familiar pain and waited to adjust to his size- which was pretty large. I bucked my hips forward in approval and we soon began to buck our hips together. A moan escaped my lips and Dimitri smiled in satisfactory.

He picked up the pace and began to thrust harder and faster hitting y G-spot each time. My moans got louder as I got closer and closer to my climax.

"DIMITRI!" I shouted as I had my orgasm and shook with pleasure.

"So tight Roza!" he cried out.

I could tell he was about to come and was satisfied when felt him cum inside me. We were both worn out and he clasped on me with him still inside me, and our sweaty bodies touching.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri said.

"I love you too," I replied.

END OF M SCENE

After that we decided to get dressed and head back to school. We held hands with smiles on our faces until the school was insight and we released. I walked back to my room with a giddy grin on my face and lied on my bed to check on Lissa. She was doing unspeakable things with Christian so I decided to go to sleep since it had gotten quite late. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

HI HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPDATE. IM SO HAPPY THAT IVE GOT SOME FOLLOWERS ALREADY. THANKS SO MUCH. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW BUT DONT EXPECT ANOTHER ONE AFTER THAT UNTIL A COUPLE A DAYS BECAUSE GOT REVISION TO DO.

LUV

EL XXOXX


End file.
